shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Juli Arnomore
Juli Arnomore is one of the elite assassins of Revolutionary Army. She was born and grew up in West Blue, but later captured as a slave until she was nine, as Yusuf Raflac freed her and some others from slavery. She became a nakama of El Napolorron and was imprisoned in Level 4 of Impel Down until before the Summit War. She is currently a nakama of Steppens D. Storm, as she is a member of the 47th Division of the Revolutionary Army. Other information * Hair color: Dark brown * Eye color: Brown * Skin color: Fair * Family ** Mr. Arnomore (father) (deceased) ** Mrs. Arnomore (mother) (unknown, presumed dead) * First bounty: 188,000,000 Appearance At the time being a slave in Mariejois, she was described as a dirty, injured girl wearing an old torn pillow cover and faded cotton shorts. When she grew older, she wore an old full-slip and some bandages on her arms and left leg. When she removed her full-slip in order to take a bath, her slavery mark made by Celestial Dragon is revealed on her upper back, near the left shoulder. Not only that scar, but also the other scars on her body is exposed as a result of punishments given by those Celestial Dragons. At the time being a fifth year student at R.A.S., she is a girl with average height, with her long brown hair. She occasionally wore a white hoodie, a dark green skirt, and a black jacket. Power, abilities and weapons Rokushiki Although she mastered only four techniques, she has already learned some advanced moves during her time at R.A.S., especially when she is under Steppens D. Storm's training, for improving the ability to fight the Cipher Pol organizations easier. After the battle of R.A.S., she was finally able to master some advanced forms of three of four techniques: * '''Shotgun/Machine Shigan: '''An advanced form of Shigan that allow her to deal damage to opponent(s) from a far distance. This technique can replace firearms, except for sniper rifles (when she hasn't learned Kenbunshoku Haki from Steppens D. Storm in order to aim accurately). * '''Nightmare Kami-e: '''An advanced form of Kami-e that allow her to cause traumas to opponents while performing this, thus made it easy for her to defeat weak opponents. * '''Illusion Soru: '''An advanced form of Soru that allowed her to create a trail of multiple illusions to trick opponents while moving at high speed, thus giving an advantage to end the opponent(s) quickly. However, this can't be used against some powerful Kenbunshoku Haki users. Haki After two years under the training of Steppens D. Storm, she has been able to master two popular form of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. History Born Juli was born in an island of West Blue. Unknowingly, her hometown was the same as El Napolorron's. Slavery When Juli was six, the whole family was auctioned to the World Nobles after being transported to Sabaody Archipelago. Since then, her family was seperated. Her mother was sent to Mariejois after half a month being imprisoned in the local auction house. Her father tried to flee the house but unsuccessfully, because his slave collar exploded, killing her father instantly. Fortunately, the collar didn't kill her, and she was taken back to the auction house. After days she was given to the World Nobles without paying the price. Sixty hours later, she was taken to the Celestial Dragons' cruise and transported to Mariejois. Since being given to one of the Celestial Dragons, Juli grew up with neither any proper education nor health development. Everyday, she was woken up at 5 am. After the breakfast with spare food and unboiled water, she was forced to do chores every hour, without any permission of resting. In the evening, the nobles threw her into a dirty chamber, in which the air was filled with wine smell. After a week passed, she met an unhealthy woman inside the chamber, lying between barrels of wine. They befriended with each other, and often talked about their life of slavery every night. One night, the woman was taken out of the chamber, leaving her alone in the night until over 1 am. The day later, Juli was taken out of the chamber, but not to do the daily chores. That day, the Celestial Dragon family greeted a new guest, named St. Kodimarov. This Saint is very fond of slave children, especially a girl who obey everything like Juli herself. The Saint then pulled her into the toilet, where he sexually abused the child for nearly half an hour. This was the first time she was raped by a Celestial Dragon. Freedom regained & being raised in an orphanage in South Blue As a student in R.A.S. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Revolutionary Category:Former Impel Down Prisoner Category:West Blue Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Former Slave